sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
E.T. Host
Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters The E.T. Host is a minor character in Sonic For Hire, he is the host of the made up company Entertainment Tonight, he appears in the episodes "Mass Effect" & "The Red Carpet", he uses the same design but has a different voice of the businessman of Barely Mobile Head Offices in the episode "Cash Explosion" & that also appears in "Bad Idea". In "Mass Effect", The Host describes Sonic, how he was once the pinnacle of video games, his fall from glory, his time as a mob boss, his being broke again, and now the fact that he is making a comeback. The Host then stages an interview with Sonic, asking what the Blue Blur has been up to. Sonic states that he has been feeling sorry for himself, smoking crack, and drinking ass wine, until Kirby came along and offered him to be in his own movie. The Host, half listening to him, states that he has been appearing in a number of new releases as of late. Sonic confirms that he started out small, saying that his first role was a background character in The Witcher 2, After the Witcher 2 scene, ''The Host then praises his role in ''Mass Effect 3, where Sonic had made a big transition to a supporting role, specifically the role of "Hedgy", After the Mass Effect scene The Host also mentions that Sonic was included in a sex scene, though Sonic says it wasn't how he thought it would turn out, After the Sex Scene, The Host asks what Sonic is up to next. The hedgehog replies that he is looking forward to his first starring role in his own movie: Sonic: One Bad Character. The Host asks if Tails is going to be in the movie. This prompts Sonic to asks who wants to see that fox on the big screen. The host answers that 30 million people want Tails to be in the movie, all of them fans of Cash Explosion. Sonic still says that Tails is not going to be in the movie. Though the Host claims it would be better if he was. As the Host signs off the episode, Sonic assaults him. In the "The Red Carpet", The Host of Entertainment Tonight is live on the red carpet, raving that the movie is one of the biggest things to talk about since Something to Talk About showed the trailer for Braveheart. Kirby, Soniqua, and Alex Kidd being chased by Pooka & Fygar from Dig Dug arrive on the red carpet as the Host speaks. Jim, Eggman, and Thunderhead then arrive, with Thunderhead being insulted to his title of "Guest", saying that he is in the movie. Eggman tells the barbarian that no one is here to see him, then tells the ladies where to meet him after the premiere, with Jim disappointed that the doctor could not wear his pants for one night. Before long, the two bad characters themselves arrive. The Host asks Tails for a word about the movie. Tails just tells him to buckle up, as he is about to get his money's worth. The Host then asks simultaneously asks Sonic not to hit him again and how he is digging all the action. Sonic tries to say a cool thing like Tails, but the Host does not understand, prompting Sonic to leave.